


I Don't Know Why You're Being Shy

by FranticFangirl



Series: 5sos One Shots [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Cumplay Sorta, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Luke, M/M, Masturbation, Sleepy Michael, Smut, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke nodded at Michael’s request, lifting his hips so Michael could undress him. Michael ran his hands up and down Luke’s legs again, never growing tired of his ability to do so. He took a moment to press down lightly on the marks he’d left a few nights ago, making Luke hiss, both at the feeling and at the memory of Michael’s head between his thighs. “Quit teasing.” Luke pleaded, and Michael chuckled. “Nope. Not until I hear you beg.” </p>
<p>First half of this is fluffy, the second half turns smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Why You're Being Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly from a One Direction song because I can.

“Michael, it’s time to wake up.” Luke said, gently nudging Michael’s arm. Michael squirmed and yawned. “Ten more minutes, please.” he whined. Luke looked at Michael a moment, saw his sleep-soft expression, and took pity. “Alright, but don’t get mad when I have to wake you up as soon as you manage to fall back asleep.” Luke said, getting out of bed so he could shower. Michael’s hand darted out from under the covers and grabbed Luke’s arm. “No. Ten more minutes for you too.” he declared stubbornly. 

Luke rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond as he crawled back into bed. “But I’m not even tired.” Luke argued. “Yeah, but I am, and you love me.” Michael said with a grin. Luke sighed, “How come me loving you means that you always get your way?” he asked. “Because you’re a pushover.” Michael said, burrowing himself back into the bedding. “I am not!” Luke said, indignant. “You are for meeee...” Michael teased, drawing out his syllables like a little kid. Luke would argue, he really would, but it was early and Michael was starting to drift back asleep, so he didn’t. Instead he leaned down to kiss Michael on the forehead and whispered, “Yeah. You’re probably right.”.

Sitting there, not the least bit sleepy, Luke watched as Michael dozed back off. Perhaps it was weird, but Luke loved how Michael looked when he slept. His entire presence would relax, his body practically melting into the mattress. He was also a very cuddly sleeper; his arms and legs would always find a way to wrap around Luke's own, making each night endearingly claustrophobic. Michael’s calm breathing was a reliable, steady rhythm, that lulled Luke to contentedness every time. 

Maybe it was nostalgia really. After all, Luke had fallen in love with Michael when he was asleep. It was all their quiet tour bus nights and shared hotel rooms that Luke couldn’t help but fall for. Don’t get him wrong, Luke definitely loved daytime Michael. He would always appreciate Michael’s exuberance and attitude, even if it was an act sometimes. But this small, different, vulnerable side of Michael, held a particularly special place in Luke’s heart. 

Lost in his own inner monologue, Luke didn’t notice Michael stirring at his side until the boy was poking Luke’s chin, looking up at him with curious eyes. “What’re you thinking about?” Michael asked in a whisper. “Just you. Why are you whispering?” Luke asked, though he was whispering now too. “It felt better. More right.” Michael murmured, and Luke nodded. “Yeah. Yeah it did.” he agreed softly, lowering himself to be face to face with Michael. “I love you. Like a lot.” Luke said, ducking his head shyly at his own words. “I love you too, so fucking much.” Michael replied, his words getting lost in the skin of Luke’s neck as Michael buried his face there. 

Michael clamored closer to Luke’s side as he started sucking hickies on Luke’s collarbone and shoulder, pulling back only to murmur “So pretty.” into Luke’s chest. “What’s pretty?” Luke asked. “You.” Michael replied easily, and Luke fought the urge to argue for a brief second before Michael frowned and pulled back. “You don’t believe me, do you?” he asked, sounding sad. Luke felt a little guilty now, but he couldn’t help it much. “I believe you believe it.” Luke said, and Michael huffed.

“Well of course I believe it. But you should believe it too, I mean Luke, you’re gorgeous. Like literally perfect. And in the mornings your hair is all bed-tousled, and your grin is so lazy and easy, and you smell exactly like you, and I love it. I love you.” Michael said stubbornly. “Well I’m still no you, you’re always so beautiful when you sleep.” Luke whispered into Michael’s hair. Michael’s face scrunched angrily and he narrowed his eyes at Luke. “We can both be beautiful you know. We’re both attractive. And we’re even better together.” Michael insisted, his hand stroking up Luke’s leg, making his breath stutter. 

Michael smirked at that and brought his hand up higher, his thumb stroking back and forth on the soft skin of Luke’s inner thigh, right before the hem of his boxers. Luke squirmed, whining as Michael cupped his hand over Luke’s crotch, delighting in the sounds he had him making. “Just listen to you, Luke. You’d think your singing would be your best sound, but this, this just might be even better.” Michael whispered hotly. “Mikey...” Luke whined as his hips keened towards Michael’s touch. “Shh, baby, it’s alright, I got you. I’m gonna take care of you.” Michael reassured, moving so that he was hovering over Luke now, instead of beside him. 

“I’m gonna take these off now, okay?” and Luke nodded at Michael’s request, lifting his hips so Michael could undress him. Michael ran his hands up and down Luke’s legs again, never growing tired of his ability to do so. He took a moment to press down lightly on the marks he’d left a few nights ago, making Luke hiss, both at the feeling and at the memory of Michael’s head between his thighs. “Quit teasing.” Luke pleaded, and Michael chuckled. “Nope. Not until I hear you beg.” he purred. His hands then drifted upwards, thumbs rubbing circles into Luke’s hipbones now, leaning down to press kisses on Luke’s torso. 

As Luke’s body wound itself tighter at Michael’s touches, Michael committed himself to making Luke fall apart. He reached up and pinched at Luke’s nipples, knowing how sensitive they were. Luke’s little gasp made Michael smile wickedly, before he licked down Luke’s chest. “So responsive for me. Bet I could make you cum like this. Just touching and talking till you came undone.” Michael said, not missing the way Luke’s body jolted at his words. “Michael, hurry, we, we don’t have time...” Luke worried and Michael tutted at him. “Trust me baby, I’ve got you. I’ll get you off soon, just be patient for me.” Michael said gently, and Luke nodded.

Michael kissed up the column of Luke’s throat before finally meeting his lips, taking a moment to bite and suck, paying special attention to the lip ring, tugging at it ever so slightly. “How do you want it baby? How do you wanna cum?” Michael whispered into Luke’s ear, and the boy shuddered, overwhelmed in the best of ways. “Your mouth, want your mouth.” he managed to say, and Michael kissed his forehead lightly. “Yeah baby, you can have that.” he said, wiping a bead of sweat from Luke’s furrowed brow.

Michael moved down Luke’s body, his hot breath finally falling over Luke’s cock, not even pausing for a moment before ducking down to kitten lick at the head. Luke’s hips jumped up at the contact and Michael pulled back. “Keep still for me baby, don’t have time to tie you down.” he said with a twinkle in his eye. Luke groaned and fought to keep himself pinned to the mattress. “Mikey, please...” he begged, finally giving Michael what he wanted to hear. Michael practically purred in contentment, taking Luke into his mouth, not minding when Luke couldn’t quite keep still. His lips wrapped obscenely around Luke’s cock, tongue working up and down the vein, as he pushed himself deeper around it. 

“Mikey, Mikey m’gonna cum...” Luke warned, and that only spurred Michael on further. He hollowed his cheeks and hummed around Luke’s cock as it hit the back of his throat. Luke’s breath hitched as his gut coiled sweetly, hurdling towards release. “Mich-” Luke began to say, only to have his words cut off by a high-pitched whine as he came down Michael’s throat. Michael swallowed, eyelashes fluttering up at Luke’s blissed out expression. 

Michael groaned at the boy beneath him, as he reached down to take his own cock in hand. Wanking himself quickly, he stopped when Luke reached out to stop him. His cheeks were red, and although Michael was sure some of it was just post-orgasm glow, he could definitely detect a blush there. “When you cum, could you, would you cum on me?” Luke asked shyly and Michael moaned, hardly believing his luck. “Yeah baby, I’ll do that for you. Gonna look so pretty, so filthy. I think dirty will be a lovely look on you.” he said, getting close now. 

Luke could tell Michael was almost there and he squirmed, baring more of his torso. “Come on, Mikey, please.” Luke whined and Michael was panting now as he stroked himself faster. “Gonna cum baby, get ready.” he said aiming his cock at Luke’s stomach. Luke’s body arched as Michael came, his cum dripping onto Luke’s skin, both boys moaning at the sight. “Fuck that’s hot...” Michael muttered under his breath, and if that hadn’t been enough, Luke was now dipping his finger into the mess on his stomach, bringing it to his mouth to taste. 

“Thank you...” Luke said quietly, a moment later, and Michael almost laughed at the irony of that statement, but he knew that Luke would think he was laughing at him, so he didn’t. “Baby, I should be thanking you. You were so good for me, always so good.” Michael said, and Luke smiled slowly up at him. Michael would’ve been content just laying there and falling back asleep, but suddenly Luke was sitting up franticly, looking at the alarm clock. “Shit, we’re gonna be so late!” he said, eyes wide. Michael did laugh now, a second ago Luke was asking Michael to cum on him and now he was worried about punctuality. “Worth it.” Michael said, taking a second to revel in the moment, after all, they were already late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments. You can find me at randomfandomsandbandoms.tumblr.com if you're interested or if you have suggestions or maybe even requests.


End file.
